


Camping is easy and straightforward right?

by Greennonmonster



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, these people are camping fails, this fic has identitiy issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greennonmonster/pseuds/Greennonmonster
Summary: Rey, Finn and Poe go camping.





	Camping is easy and straightforward right?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raebeme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raebeme/gifts).



> First posted on tumblr as a birthday present for @theforceisstronginthegirl

Setting up a campsite should be within their capabilities. Rey had more engineering and mechanical skills then most of the pretentious idiots at Finns former prison, sorry private boarding school that he had qualified for and foster care had left him to rot there, could ever hope to acquire. Poe, while a pilot above all, still had some skill with a hammer and reading schematics. 

However at the moment the sad attempt at a tent stood loop-sided and mocking, looking one sneeze from collapsing.

”I still say we shouldn’t use those bendy things for the dome part.”

”The instructions says so.”

”We’re missing half the instructions.”

Rey pinched the bridge of her nose. She was starting to understand why camping was on the list of things to do before knowing if you should get married that her for a month foster sister had shown her when they were fourteen.

”How about one fix a latrine and one fixes a fire and I’ll see what I can do with this?” Rey said and smiled when the men quickly nodded and fled.

“We’ll fix food as well we promise!” They shouted after a quick debrief between them.

Rey rolled her eyes and looked down on the mess. Nothing for it, she thought, she needed to start over form scratch to fix this.

When Rey stood back with the tent properly raised and secured, with their stuff inside, the smell from the food they were dishing up into bowls was calling.

“Our hero! Eat up all and then we’ll have smores!” Poe said and handed her a bowl with a grin.

“What had we done wrong?” Finn said and gave her a spork.

“Put things in in the wrong order and the wrong pole in the dome.” Rey said and inhaled the food. Smores was a mythical thing she had heard of but never experienced and she intended to fix that. 

Smores was delicious.

A squirrel was hopping about in the trees and seemed to be chucking things over the fire to the other side of the clearing. In a food coma and snuggled all together neither of them paid much attention to the squirrel.

That proved to be a mistake.

The squirrel chucked another of whatever he was throwing and it manged to hit the camping stove that tipped and the stove and it’s content fell into he fire along with whatever the squirrel had been chucking.

With a roar a fireball rose to they sky and only Finns quick reflexes had all of them behind the log. While they could feel the heat the fire didn’t reach them or the trees.

Half sitting on the forest floor all three of them stared paralyzed at the now roaring fire and the smaller fires around the campfire.

“Sand?” Poe asked.

“Sand.” The other two agreed and they all rushed up and got the sand and some dirt around the clearing and extinguished the fire. They drenched to ground with water later to make sure no fire was going on under the dirt.

“Sooo fire watch?” 

They ended up spending the night under the sky instead of in the tent Rey had raised to make sure no fire was going on or would restart.

Rey didn’t mind. Watching the stars with Finn and Poe next to her was much better.


End file.
